I'm Seriously Tormented
by NaiNaiDesu
Summary: Ever wondered about life at Majisuka before Maeda transferred? Sado takes us through the first semester of her senior year, however it's not as great as she hoped it would be. Rappapa is suddenly shattered by numerous events in their personal lives. Yuko trusts Sado to maintain Rappapa's image by repairing the group one problem at a time. Oh yea, Yabakune is starting drama too.


"Who the hell keeps playing off key?", Shibuya tosses her sleek, golden, brass horn onto her chair after standing in disgust. I held my tongue as the heavenly queen approached the underlings with a gaze of fury and impatience. Her curly brown hair hung over her firm shoulders with highlights of pink peaking through.

Jambo's face flushed red as she forced her protest out of her tight lips, "I don't mean to argue but our rhythm was on spot."

Shibuya's face tightened, "Are you saying it was one of the queens?"

"No, it was just an observation" Jambo regrets ever opening her mouth in the first place. She runs her shaking fingers through her short bobbed hair to hide her obvious fear. "So, you're saying it wasn't you idiots and it wasn't us two queens, right?" Shibuya pulled an intimidating grin over her face.

"Yes." Jambo let out sigh of relief.

"That means you're blaming Sado or Yuko-senpai doesn't it?", Shibuya grabbed Jambo by her neck and threw her frail body to the ground. Jambo's round head bounced off of the marble ground three times before she was released. She has been taking her anger out on everyone. Shibuya won't admit this to herself but she is infuriated with Yabakune High School. They recently hospitalized one of her underlings, Dance. Deep down inside Shibuya views Dance as a sister but will never acknowledge that. Out of nowhere Yabakune decided to challenge us, our president Yuko is having a one on one fight with theirs in weeks to come.

"First years, Anime, Jambo, Rice and Showa, you better live up to our expectations. We let you in Rappapa because we saw potential, got it? If you let that potential fade I can promise you your bruises won't." Black set her trumpet back in it's lean leather case as she exited the clubroom earlier than usual. I've spotted her on separate occasions with a guy I do not recognize. I wanted to ask her about him but why should I confront her? After all, whose business is that?

I turned my back toward the group holding my saxophone tightly, these kids can't even fight but I couldn't care less. We don't need fighters, we already have the two of us plus the four queens. The four girls followed behind Black, seconds passed us and their footsteps faded.

"They can't even put up a fight", Yuko's eyes examined the view from our bell tower window. We had the highest room in the school and always will, I hope.

"Would you rather fighters or people who can play an instrument?". I shot a joke in her direction only to further infuriate her.

"I'll die before I let a nonrhythmic stud in Rappapa." Yuko slammed her fists against the glass window, the highest view of Majisuka Gakuen, "I wasn't talking about our girls, I was talking about Ya-baka-ne."

"Rappapa is nonrhythmic my friend. The president herself was off key today wasn't she? You're forgiven but is everything okay, Yuko?" I removed my white and grey fur jacket and placed it on my signature chair.

"You don't need to worry about me." Yuko is the liable president of the wind club, she never misses a punch or a note. I've been worried about her lately. A few members of Rappapa graduated last year leaving Yuko and I in charge of this ongoing legacy. However, Yuko has always been our president due to her decisive leadership. On top of that, one of our four queens, Gekikara, was enlisted into a correctional mental facility after seriously injuring a thug a few doors down from her. She will avoid charges and instead have her uncontrollable anger remodelled. Queen Torigoya has also been doing her own thing lately, she only shows up to school when she feels like it. With all lies aside, her physical strength is not as good as her ability of getting into people's heads. With Yabakune High School constantly challenging us Torigoya has decided to stay low to avoid losing a fight. School has only been in session for a few weeks now, not that we'd study anyway.

Shibuya began to laugh, "We won't fail, everyone here knows not to mess with the strongest fight club in Majisuka Gakuen!"

"You mean the strongest group in all of Japan?", I slammed my tall body against hers knocking us both into the chair. A quick cringe on her face reveals that her tailbone hit the metal arm on the way down. So many fights later the pain just won't effect us anymore so it wore off fast. We're crazy after all, but there is no other way to keep our aura glowing.

"The strongest in the world and I'm on top." Yuko's mid length curly hair lightly bounced as she began to walk into the display room where we normally have one on one brawls. She wore our uniform perfectly, her long navy blue skirt was draped with two chains that clicked together whenever she swayed her perfect image. Those chains were pined together with Rappapa's music note, a symbol of our loyalty of which is worn proudly by all of us. Her figure was a gift, she showed it off by allowing her waistline to peek out of her shirt. She closed the door behind her, she hasn't been herself lately.

"Nee, Sado, planning on visiting Gekikara anytime soon?" Shibuya begins to shove me off of her small body.

"Wouldn't mind shuffling over after school, lets go together." I lifted myself off of her and began to make my way to the door. I turned back towards the window and examined my reflection. I fixed my short hair back into place as I placed my blonde highlights back over to the right. I don't look very friendly today, good.  
>"Not free until 6, see you then." Shibuya sent me off. Her senior year has her putting time into career planning on top of her little den of fighters. I'm proud of her, I don't know what I want to do tomorrow let alone the rest of my life so I'll put that off until later.<p>

My stilettos clicked down the stairs that only the finest may climb, it is some what of a warning to anyone who needs to stray clear . The sudden silence when my presence is known is somewhat deafening. Piles of students move aside as I slip into the bathroom. I don't need to use it but there is nowhere else I can hide right now. On this rare occasion I just want to be alone, I love Rappapa but we all have our moments when we just want solitude away from our friends. That didn't last long.

"Get the hell out of there!" Fists smashed against my stall, if only they knew it was me. The yankee girl pointlessly slams her fist against the door repeatedly as her friends cheer her on. Voices came from many directions overlapping each other. I analyze the situation before making a final decision. Either way, I'll kick their asses back into their mother's womb. Laughing. Shouting. Provoking me. Three things I'll end.

Abruptly, I clash my heel against the door. My kick vigorously jerked the metal frame. I'm revealed as they target tailed. Eyes fixed on my presence. Smiles become open mouths. Hands drop to their sides. I swing my arm and clutch the neck of the closest girl. Team Hormone freezes. Within my sinister grip Wota struggles to free herself. She is the leader of the crew yet can't construct a method of defence. These girls are so small in stature but widely known. Biting my lip I approach the small fries with their leader still as my hostage. "Can I help you with something?"

The only smart one is the girl who never talks, she is the first to run for the door but doesn't exit. The others motion toward to their silent friend with apologetic eyes focused on their leader. I released my claws allowing her to catch up as they ran from the disgusting room. No regrets for not making use of my anger today. Since they chose to run it won't look like I backed down. Rumors say they are strong but rumors also say they never won a fight, I don't know which to believe nor should I care. I'm Sado.


End file.
